The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to linguistic variables. Linguistic variables may be used in conjunction with a cognitive system based on fuzzy rules. Linguistic variables may also be known as fuzzy terms. People use fuzzy terms in everyday conversations and fuzzy terms may be defined differently depending on various factors. The ability to identify a fuzzy term and the corresponding fuzzy term meaning into a crisp value may provide feedback for a person communicating using fuzzy terms.